Kill All Your Friends
by inuharrytwiclique
Summary: BB's been through some pretty bad things, follow him through all of them as he explains his side of the story. SONGFIC ONESHOT T for small language issues and mentions of lemon.


**A/N:**

**I head this song and immediately I related it to BB (as I do with most things) so I just had to write this!**

**Song: Kill all your friends**

**By: My chemical romance.**

***_- BB -_* **

**Well you can hide a lot about yourself**

**But honey, what are you gonna do?**

**And you can sleep in a coffin**

**But the past ain't through with you.**

I winced as the bark from an old tree pressed against my palms. There was no noise coming form any one of the people that filled the front of Wammy's house, home of the intelligent. I gazed up to the sky between the large, leaf filled branches. Even the weather seemed to be reflecting the mood of the day. Was I the only sensible one left?

The wind was blowing lightly, softly in a peaceful goodbye kind of way. The clouds overhead loomed with dark shades that meant rain was going to fall soon. Even the elements in nature couldn't see to sit still and seemed to be mourning. I watched from behind the trunk of the tree as some girls started to cry. _Fakers._ They didn't even care. They didn't even know A.

A…my one and only friend at this damned place. We'd been each other's only friends. We were all the other seemed to need. A wasn't a weird looking kid or anything. He was tall and had light sandy brown hair that would fall in his blue eyes anytime he was deep in thought. He was also the number one student here at Wammy's house, school for gifted kids.

You see, this whole place was just a set up from the outside. It was really a hell hole as I liked to put it. All they did was work you to death here…_literally_. We are all 'striving' to be the top, to become one of L's successors. Oh? L? He was just the most perfect man on earth…well, that's what I used to think.

L is a detective. No, scratch that, he's the worlds greatest detective. He's also the most despicable person on earth. All he does is solve cases like he's on auto-pilot. When he came here before was probably his worst visit. In fact, it's the reason this day is so gloomy. You see, every time he comes to visit, he speaks with us students about what they need to do in order to become another goup of his clones in case something were to happen. The worst you can do in my opinion is say things like this to kids who are barely ten years of age. This time he went too far. A's always been a terribly sensitive nutter, so when L told him that he needed to step it up ten fold he lost it. He started locking himself in our joint room and would study until the first rays of dawn broke every night and I had to drag him back from the library. Then the fucker would get mad if I didn't wake him up at five thirty in the mornings, even on weekends when we had no class. He would snap at anyone who tried to disturb him while he was studying, too. He snapped at me once and we got into a serious fight. Of course I won. I wasn't really sure why at the time, but fighting and the animalistic urge to kill had always been in my blood. Really, poor wimpy A never stood a chance. That's not the point here though!

Eventually, the stress began to eat him away from the inside out. He was getting physically sick. His skin tone had gone from pale to ghost white and his hair seemed to be loosing the color pigments from the base of the roots. Still, he kept pushing himself. I would constantly find him crying outside or on the top floor of Wammy's house looking down longingly at the ground. Then, when I managed to make him feel slightly better, he'd go off to study and work some more.

Really it wasn't actually that big of a surprise when someone found A's lifeless body hanging from a rope in one of the hallways. It had been six years since L had told him he needed to work harder. Both of us were now sixteen, well, one of us is anyways. I guess it was just the hit that my only friend was gone that made me start to act the way I'd been acting lately. I would get angry with anyone that even mentioned A and I got into a lot more fights. Once I was in a fight in the library. Books flew everywhere and kids surrounded us shouting 'fight' the librarian trying to break it up. Once again, this is not the point.

The point is that L is a terrible human who should have been the one to suffer and die. I used to admire him, a bit too much if you ask me. A told me that I looked like him once and I decided that I would cut my hair to try making it like his. I also got some similar clothes to his, only mine was a black long sleeved shirt instead of a white shirt. Once it was done, I actually resembled so much like him that people started getting excited when they saw me coming, only to be disappointed when their 'hero' wasn't actually there.

Really, I bet I know L better than anyone. I probably know things about him that only L himself would know. You see, I was gifted, in more than intelligence. I had amazing eye sight. No I'm not talking about twenty-twenty vision. My eyes were _special_. I could see things others couldn't. I couldn't see through clothes or anything superheros could do. No, my gift was greater than that. I could see people's names and their life spans. I don't really know why my eyes are like this, but they've been this way since I could remember.

Now, as you've probably already noticed, L is a weird name, yes? Well, that's probably because it's not true. It's an alias for safety while he solves his cases. No one knows his real name…well, except for me. Frankly, I think L doesn't use it for safety, I think he's just a coward. He acts like he's the almighty himself. He thinks he's so special just because he has one of the best thinking abilities. He's just so…vain. Everything has to be about him, nothing for anyone else, all him all the time.

'**Cause we are all a bunch of Liars**

**Tell me, baby, who do you wanna be?**

**And we are all about to spell it**

'**Cause it's tragic with a capital 'T'**

**Let it be, Let it be, Let it be!**

I watched droopily as they began digging the ground in a soft spot of dirt near the gates of Wammy's house. I could barely see Rogers sigh of relief behind his hand, trying to cover it up by pretending to wipe away fake tears that weren't really there. Roger was the worst care taker ever. He didn't even like kids. It was no surprise that he was happy one was gone. He only knew few students by names because they were constantly in his office for something they'd done wrong. Guilty as charged. I swear the man hates me.

Great, now they were lowering his casket into the ground. Everyone looked so sad. As I said before, _fakers._ None of them even cared about A at all. Everyone just saw him as another student here, competing for the 'top prize'. Well, A did mean something to me, as you can probably tell, so you may be asking yourself why I'm hiding behind a tree instead of being over there and being sad with everyone else. It's simple really. I don't _do_ sad and A wouldn't have wanted me to act like the clowns over there. I knew he'd want me to smile and laugh it off as if he were still right next to me. Well, if I could give his wishes, I was going to help out in anyway I could.

I got up from the base of the tree, wiping off the dirt that had collected on my jeans. My hands felt rough as they scratched against the fabric, making a loud noise. A few girls in the back of the ceremony turned to glare at me, having heard the noise, but they didn't do anything more than that. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away, but stopped just before narrowly missing running into someone. My eyes widened when I noticed what this person was wearing. My head shot up to look at the face.

"Backup?" came the monotone voice. I felt my blood boil under my skin at the name. My name was NOT backup. It was Beyond Birthday. This was another reason I hated the man in front of me. I glared at blank, emotionless dark eyes as they looked down upon me. A thumb played at pale pink lips, his teeth gently sinking down against the skin of the digit. He looked so innocent, as if every word he'd uttered in the last six years hadn't caused any of this.

"Don't call me that." I muttered through clenched teeth, my hands balling into fists at my sides. L was still a bit taller than me so I had to look up slightly. Ruby red eyes, that would give him so much hell later on, met charcoal dark ones.

"L, we must continue on hurriedly to give our graces, you have a flight to Los Angeles." Watari, or Quillish Wammy, muttered from behind L. Watari was the founder of Wammy's house and L's care taker. I hated him too just for being associated with L.

I glared at him once more before walking around him quickly, afraid I'd snap his neck right then and there if I stood there any longer. Just as I got around him, it began to rain. L sighed from behind me, seeming content, but Watari had somehow obtained two umbrellas fro what seemed like no where. This was probably why L had taken Watari as a care taker. The man may be old but he was very good at his job. He quickly supported one over my head and one over L's own, not seeming to care that he was getting all wet now. He smiled and fully handed over the umbrella. I took it…but I still hate him… I started to walk away again but immediately stopped when I was called to.

"Beyond, you will not be staying?" I heard from L. that sent shivers up my spine. It wasn't often that the detective used my real name, and even though I hated him from deep within my core, there still seem to be a small, tiny, molecule sized spot that had some admiration for him still. I tried to put that feeling to shame and turned back with a scowl.

"No." I barked out bitterly before bounding up the stone steps into Wammy's house, looking back only once more to see L's retreating back as he walked towards where A was being buried.

My room was quiet. The moonlight shone through the window and lay resting on A's old bed. I sighed heavily and turned so I was facing the wall instead of the empty bed. I let my fingers trace over the small markings I'd carved into the wall. There was one of a small flaming bird and one of a knife. I paused when my fingers fell over one particular mark. It was in the shape of an L. I knew if I went down a bit further there would be a plus sign and a B. I moved my hand away quickly as if the wall had burned me. I hadn't wanted to think of that mark but the memory had come to me and I couldn't stop it.

I'd been here on my bed, doing homework, of course. A had just gone to the library. Roger had announced sourly that day that L would be coming to visit, so naturally my heart started to flutter and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I decided it would probably help if I got it out of the way somehow. So I found a small pocket knife I'd gotten from a shop one day and carefully carved an L plus B mark at the very base of where my bed touched the wall, so A wouldn't see of course.

I was wrong about feeling better, instead I was able to concentrate even less than before, if that was possible and spent every few seconds glancing at the mark and thinking about what it told. It implied that I indeed did have a crush on the world's greatest detective. Okay, it wasn't a crush and I don't like him. I just admired him…a lot…the key being admir_ed_. Past tense. For that was the moment Roger knocked on my door and told me the news about A. Instantly I knew what had happened and who had caused it. Now, every time I even think of L I want to kill him.

"Backup?" I shot up and bounded to the door instantly, my brain soon catching up with my actions. The detective had knocked and pulled me out of my memory. I opened the door and sure enough, there he was.

"What?" I asked rudely. Really I should have just spit at his feet and slammed the door in his face, it would have been about the same as the effect my tone had.

"I was wondering something and I need an answer, you have the answer, so I came here to get the answer." I rose an eyebrow and mimicked him as he put his thumb to his lips. I also tried to hunch over more, noting that he hunched more at night than day. I moved aside, not really sure why, and let him in. He looked around the room distastefully. I sat on my bed in the crouch I'd seen him take on when he sat. My knees were up to my chest and I still let my thumb play at my lips.

"What answer could I give the almighty L?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well," He started, moving to pick up the small snow globe on the desk. "Usually at funerals people are sad and cry over their friends' death, especially if they were really close. Why do you not seem sad?"

"Honestly, the interrogation isn't necessary." I said, realizing that he was acting like a detective on a case. "If you must know, I wasn't sad because I knew it would be a waste. A would have wanted me to be happy. He hated when people were sad around him because it made him feel awkward. Frankly, I agree."

"I see…" He said, now running his hand over everything on the desk. "Backup," I growled slightly. "I get the feeling you do not like me." I felt my eye twitch.

"Gee, however did you guess that, captain obvious?" He walked over to look down on me.

"May I ask why?" my heart tightened and seemed to shoot into my throat as I looked at his innocent face. What I did next even shocked me. Maybe it was something about the deep look in his eyes that sent me back to those times when I'd admired L. Well whatever it was had a strong hold on me and was begging me to take action…so I listened.

I shot up and clashed lips with him. He seemed taken by surprise and barely caught his footing before we were sent down to the ground. My arms snaked around his shoulders but I kept perfectly still while it seemed L was weighing the options in his head. Finally his lips gave a small push, signaling for me to continue. I just let my instincts take over, leading me through everything.

I pulled him down and somehow got into his mouth when he gasped in slight shock. I let my tongue mo sloppily against his. I could tell that this wasn't only my first kiss but his as well. Shivers and tingles shot through me as my hands roamed the detective's body. I broke away from him and quickly tugged off his shirt before he could object to anything. I'd never seen the man so…defenseless. He looked helpless underneath me…like a lost child.

The rest of the night after that is pretty self-explanatory from the way things seemed to have been going. No, that's really not that exciting, what's better is the morning after, when everything was supposed to rewash over you so you can continue to bask in the glory.

**Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.**

**(Ba ba ba, Ba ba ba)**

**And we all get together when we bury our friends**

**(Ba ba ba, Ba ba ba)**

Well, it wasn't really morning, but more like one am. I shifted and woke slightly when I couldn't feel any warmth next to me, as it had been there when I'd fallen asleep. I opened one eye to face the darkness. A worry washed over me as I came face to face with an empty spot next to me that use to be full. I shot up and looked around, not finding L anywhere in the small room. Even his clothes had gone.

**It's been eight bitter years **

**since I've been seeing your face**

**(Ba ba ba, Ba ba ba)**

**And now you're walking away**

**And I will die in this place.**

I felt as all the happiness I had left leave me. Now I was nothing but an empty shell. That's when the insanity began to really take place. Sure I'd been kind of a creeper before, killing birds and collecting weird things, but now it had been pushed up a level. That was the moment I truly lost my mind.

~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``**January 21 2004**~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~`

**Sometimes you scrape and sink so low**

**I'm shocked at what you're capable of**

**And if this is a coronation**

**I ain't feeling the love**

Today was only slightly different than the day two years ago. Really the only difference was that instead of rain, it was snowing. There was no sun, like two years ago, and it was a time for people to mourn. This time, though, the person they were mourning was someone completely different. Well, really no one in Wammy's house was mourning this person, but more the people this person harmed.

In the two years that had gone by I had managed to escape from the hell hole and live my life my way, one my own with no one telling me what to do. This was the time I decided that something had needed to be done about the world's greatest detective. I had committed three murders. Three beautifully planned out and fully achieved murders. It was the last one that was the bugger.

You see, once L had accepted my challenge of wits in a battle, he immediately hired someone else to do all the dirty work for him. He couldn't even come face me like any true detective would. That stung more than anything. He wasn't willing to make amends for his mistakes two years ago, so he got someone else to do it for him.

_Naomi Misora_. God, I hated that woman. She was completely unprepared and couldn't get anywhere without the guidance from the actual murder himself. Yes, I had decided to lead her to my victory. In truth, I had not prepared to have her accounted for but I had made my plan continue to the best of my abilities. I would have her help me in defeating L even though she had no clue she was leading me right to my victory. It was a hell of a time trying to work with her. She was ignorant and I had to help her through most things to get the small clues I'd left. I had to ruin the fun of the clues too, knowing that only L and I would be able to find them on our own.

So, I lead her on right until the very end. She took the bait and everything had been going as planned. We were both in separate rooms 'waiting for the murder' to come take his fourth victims life. In reality, I was starting out on the fourth murder. I had disabled the smoke alarms and made sure that I was somewhere where everyone else was out of the building or could get out of the building quickly if need be. Then I doused the room and myself in gasoline and tossed away the lit match, trying to end and win this battle. You see, if I were to have killed myself then L would forever be put down, knowing that he not only caused my death and A's death, but also the three other's that I would have brought with me forever without any justice being able to be held over. And we all know that L's thing is justice.

That's when Misora decided to ruin everything I'd done and 'help me out'. She ruined it all. She used a nearby fire extinguisher to put out the fire in the room and on myself. She then promptly called an ambulance, where they patched me up and put me in a cell to rot with the scars of my failure. Oh, L must've been overly joyed, though I doubted he showed it.

Then the day came when I had that heart attack. It was like my soul was burning from the inside out, but death came quickly. The only thing that bugged me more was that they drug me back to Wammy's house to be buried there. I'd finally escaped the hell hole only to be put back again. Though, now A and I were together again.

Yes, that is correct. I am the person everyone is not mourning. I mean sure, they were all standing around and pretending like they gave a damn when they didn't. In fact, in the very back were three kids that I distasted the most. L's new favorites. Mail Jeevas (otherwise know to the rest as matt), his best friend, and secret lover, Miheal Kheel (otherwise known as Mello) and Nate rivers (otherwise known as Near). In truth if you ask me I think Mello has a thing for Near that Matt doesn't notice, but that's just me. Currently, Mello was picking on poor little Near and Matt was trying to hold Mello back from punching the mini-A.

Yes, Near was the number one student at Wammy's house, just like A had been. Then I guess you could say that Mello was a mini-me. We did both had terrible tempers and the way he acts toward L is more than admiration, though I think L had learned a lesson about playing with his students hearts.

**Cause we are all a bunch of animals**

**That never paid attention in school**

**So tell me all about your problems**

**I was killing before killing was cool**

**You're so cool, You're so cool, so cool!**

In fact, here he was now. I watched from the very tree I'd hidden behind for A's funeral, only with A now, as L walked up to the casket holding my charred body. When I first met A in the afterlife he called me stupid for doing that to myself, but we hadn't left each others sides since. Now that no one could see us anymore, we roamed wherever we like. Though it is a bit odd to know that whatever happens to the body our souls use to rest in, we could still feel it in the after life. For instance, I shivered when L secretly reach down to brush his slender fingers across my arm.

A and I watched sadly as they lowered my once before body into the ground, my grave next to his own. After a good chunk of time, A and I went separate ways in our own worlds, promising to meet up again every once in a while. I spent my time watching L. Being near L, secretly into his bed with him at night and just being with him. Yes, after all this time I'm sad to say I was still in love with him.

I would curse everyday that went by and he didn't know I was there. I went through the entire Kira case with him. I was always mad at him for not arresting that stupid idiot Light Yagami. He was, in fact, Kira. Just as L had assumed from the very start. Misa Amane was also the second Kira, just as he had suspected ever since he'd met her. It bugged me to no end to watch him hunt for the person that was right with him all along.

**Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends**

**(Ba ba ba, Ba ba ba)**

**And we all get together when we bury our friends**

The worst part of watching him go through the Kira case was watching how close he and Light Yagami had gotten with each other. I screamed and shouted to no end when they would get to close to each other. I'd make funny and rude hand signs right at Kira even though he took no notice of it. _Some god_, I would think bitterly.

It actually felt like my soul was ripping in two when they'd been handcuffed together. Sure, I had been offended that they were that close but that one night, that one dreadful night was enough to kill me all over again. One night during the case, while the two we ashamedly handcuffed together, they had started to kiss and soon became more friendly than was ever necessary. They made love that night and I could only hope that L had thought of me the entire time. I stayed that entire night, watching them move together and moan out in pure pleasure. I watched every moment, not daring to take my glaring eyes off the couple.

**It's been eight bitter years**

**Since I've been seeing your face**

**(ba ba ba, ba ba ba)**

**And you're walking away**

**And I will die in this place**

My guess is that was the night where L had gone wrong. That was the night L had let his guard down and let everything slip away, giving Kira more freedom than should be allowed. I had wept many times since that night I watch them, never to be heard by anyone. I was always down and blue. I always tried to move objects and thrash things at Kira, but to no avail I discovered that paranormal activity wasn't true, as I'd heard of a lot of stuff like that from when I'd still been alive. Occasionally another after lifer would come in and join me. We'd speak and share stories of our deaths. Then the other ghost, as you could call it, would look at me pitied and wish my love the best of luck before taking off to head for their own loved ones.

One many occasions during the case I had perked up, even for a minuet when something would come up that reminded L of me. Sure the detective would seem to be having a conniption or something but it was always nice to know that I was remembered. I of course paid no mind to the detectives' life numbers. I didn't want to know when he would die so I forced myself not to look at them. I had wanted to glance at them on more than one occasion but I resisted, wanting to be surprised at the end. Surely if I'd have looked I'd only have been more upset by Kira. I probably would have found a way past the whole no paranormal activity thing and found a way to harm him in some way. Though I probably would have thanked him too…knowing that he'd have given me my sweet love back again.

~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``**November 5 2006**~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~

**You'll never take me alive**

**You'll never take me alive**

**Do what it takes to survive**

**Cause I'm still here**

Yes, the final day in our chapter. After another two years, the Kira case had come to an end for the world's greatest detective. I hadn't know at the time what was going to happen that day because I had refused to watch L's numbers. I think we could all tell that something was going to happen that day though because everything had been off.

**You'll never get me alive**

**You'll never take me alive**

**Do what it takes to survive**

**And I'm still here**

I had spent some precious time with the detective alone outside for a while. It was raining that day and I knew how much L liked the rain. He just stood there and got wet. I tried not to stare too much as his white shirt became see though and instead focus on something else more important. I talked to him, though he didn't answer because he couldn't hear me. He seemed to focus on the bells of a church or something far off in the distance instead. I hugged him from behind and was very upset when he couldn't feel it and when we couldn't share warmth between us. That's when _he_ decided to show up. For some reason I felt murderous that day and took random swings at him, knowing full well that nothing would happen to him, still it was nice to get some of my feelings out.

**You'll never take me alive**

**You'll never get me alive**

**Do what it takes to survive**

**And I'm still here**

He had gone inside with L after a while. I watched heart broken as the detective bent down like a slave and dried the killer's feet. I had made fake puking noises at them, even though they couldn't be heard. It was terrible to see the greatest detective in the world, the proudest man in the world, bend down to dry someone else's feet for them. Granted I was sure that L had some sort of foot fetish but it was still sickening to see him like this. It broke me completely to know that he was broken and trained for another man. Then L had told him point blank that he felt like the Kira case was coming to an end for him. I followed with a pout as they all went back to the HQ task force work room.

**You'll never get me**

**(Get me)**

**You'll never take me**

**(Take me)**

**You'll never take me alive!**

It had frightened the day lights out of me when every screen in the room went red and with a giant '_All data deleted'_ sign appeared on them. L's eyes had gone wide and he quickly flicked through the cameras. I came to his side immediately and watched. Sure enough, Watari was laying on his office floor, no longer breathing and clutching his chest in the nonexistent pain. I felt L stiffen next to me after muttering a worried 'Watari'.

He seemed to fall in slow motion, the spoon that he'd been using to eat with falling from his grip. I tried to catch him as he fell but then I remembered that I was dead. I screamed at everyone to help him when I thought he was going to hit the floor. I only saw a blur as Kira caught L and brought him to the ground. I knelt beside L and glared at Kira. The look on his face was deadly. He looked as if he'd just won the game they'd been said to have been playing. I looked over to L's numbers and, sure enough, there they were, fading slowly, today's date still barely shining. I shouted and screamed at Kira, trying to pound in his head, but failing. I knew it only took a small amount of time for a soul to leave a persons body so I quickly scrambled to my feet and hid as best as I could as L arose. His ghostly form was even more amazing than his life's form, if that was possible. I didn't appear to him, not wanting to startle him when he was still having to deal with the fact of being dead. It was quite a scary thing at first. Though, he held his composure as Watari appeared next to him. We all watched the scene unfold as Light began to fake worry for the dead detective.

I had decided to leave without presenting myself to L. I had decided that I would do that at his funeral. This time everything was different. It was a peaceful day. Leaves blew calmly in the Fall air. It was just around sunset as everyone from HQ was leaving the sight of L and Watari's graves. They were both luck, not having been buried at Wammy's house. The ceremony had been beautiful. People lay flowers to rest on their graves and Roger had even shown up, leaving L and I both to wonder who was watching the children. When anyone would say goodbye to L, he would reply politely and nod his thanks, even though they couldn't hear or see him.

When it was Lights turn L's wall broke down for the first time. It was easy to tell that he'd loved Light Yagami. Tears fell silently from his eyes as Light made his fake goodbye. It still seemed to mean so much, even though L had known it was Light who was indeed Kira. I snarled mentally at Light as he took his place back in the crowd. I was hidden, where else, in a tree.

It was just after the funeral and the only one who was left was Kira. My eyes widened when he let out a terrible laugh, rivaling on of mine. He was laughing so hard he fell to his knees and laughed. L looked frightened and heartbroken. Watari had gasped in horror at Kira's behavior. Then Kira started spouting off random crap about how he'd won. _Yeah, take a number, _I thought loudly to him. He hadn't won anything yet. I knew that Matt, Mello and Near would all be involved in this matter as soon as word got to them. L wasn't heartbroken anymore. Instead he'd switched to anger and frustration. He tried to repeatedly kick Light's head over and over until Watari told him it would do no good. He was breathing hard now and walked rapidly away. He looked so…hot right then. That was the moment I choose to reveal myself. I waited until he was just below the tree I was in, Watari keeping his distance and trying to give L a break, before jumping down gracefully in front of L.

"Hey."

**Cause me all wanna party when the funeral ends**

**(ba ba ba, ba ba ba)**

**And we all get together when we bury our friends.**

**(ba ba ba, ba ba ba)**

"B-Beyond…" His eyes had widened to an unbelievable size.

"It's about time you died." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Things went well after that. We basically just talked. He told me about all the thoughts he'd had during the Kira case and how he wanted to kill Light more than ever now while I in turn told him how I'd been with him everyday and how much I wanted to kill Kira for ever playing with his heart that way. I would have done anything to have L's heart wrapped up at my side, to make the choice of weather to break it or love it. I told him how I was still in love with him and how much he meant to me. He just simply smiled and gave a small kiss on the forehead, telling me that we'd have to see where the after life took us, though I had a pretty good feeling it would end well for us both.

Matt was the first to join us. Mello following soon after. The two had been overly happy to be reunited together and had shared their love with any ghost that was around. After a while of being with them it had begun to grow tiresome of not having anyone for myself, so I took the chance and kissed L. He'd returned it with just as much care and love. I'd never been happier…well, at least until the day of Light Yagami's death.

L had practically dangered Kira to die all over again. Then when I'd pulled him away from Kira, I took a few swings of my own. Yeah…I think he might've learned a lesson. Especially since soon after that annoying blonde girl, Misa, had committed suicide and come to be with her precious Light forever. Both L and I could tell that he wanted to make amends with L but I was always there to make sure that didn't happen, not that L would have forgiven him anyways. A and I met up again and he joined our group, L apologizing many times in return that I didn't hate him forever. Near was the last to come to the after life. The young boy had quickly learned that it was boring without anyone else with him and had committed suicide. He and Mello had a touching reunion, which Matt hadn't been happy about. Shortly after though Mello and Near got back into their old childish ways and Matt was happy again.

We were all together for the first time in our lives. Even now, as I stand here on L's grave and kiss the ghosted form of _my_ detective I think about how nothing could have worked out more perfect, even if we all had to die to get here.

**It's been ten f****** years **

**Since I've been seeing your face round here**

**And you're walking away**

**And I will drown in the fear.**

**A/N:**

**I really hope you liked it. I loved writing it because it all just clicked naturally to me and fell in place. I may have gotten a few of the dates wrong and I couldn't find out A's death date but I loved it all the same.**

**Review.**


End file.
